New World
The World World is divided into hundreds of islands and peninsula's (made by force users,and because of a ancient war the world was split into two), a giant jungle is located in the southeast along the equator on a set of numerous islands connected by massive landbridges. The homes are massive treehouses with one bedroom seperated into areas by screens. The northern areas are massive simple cottage like homes with giant green houses, where fruit and healing plants are readily available even in the deepest winter, Toa and various other arboreal creatures look after the plants freeing the humanoids from responsibility. The southern areas are large sandy beaches covered in various large mollusks and sea creatures that live in the various tide pools and lagoons. Enormous sea creatures make taking ships near suicidal ( the giant Nyar, a Orca/mollusk type creature is particularly terrifying). Only the bravest/insane people go after such animals. 'Creatures ' Toa ''' Lizard like creatures that are quit small (the size of a pony), with "scales" that act as solar panels and expand when in sun. They eat a leaves of the '''Noma plant which they protect. They exist in extremely tight family groups, with a matriarch leading younger females. They act as planetary gardeners, and are viciously protective of young. Aon's are the only creature their afraid of. Their coloration is cream-white, with males having brilliant scarlet patterns to attract females. Very smart (about as smart as dolphins). Many of the sentient humanoids have them as pets. In the city of Solua, Noma plants have been transfered bringing clans of Toa which offworlders find exotically beautiful, plus it doesn't hurt that Toa have gorgeous singing voices. Males sing mating songs to attract females year round, which to human ears sound fragile and beautiful that many who are lucky enough to hear their songs can't help but cry. Once a female chooses a male they both will build a nest together, usually of sweet smelling Vue branches, which then two or three eggs are laid which after two months will hatch then the males will hunt for the female while she nurses the young. 'Nosk' Horse-squirrel like creatures that are the sharks of the ecosystem, with razor sharp teeth. The have paws like a squirrrel and the body structure of a horse but far more nimble and capable of running through limbs of trees lightning quick. Extremely aggresive, most creatures will run away if they encounter these creatures or end up a tasty snack. Females mate three times a year and generally have two or three young. The males are killed right after mating. These creatures have a yellow-green colored hide. 'Crawlers' Spider-crab creature wiith a netlike tongue set with small hairs that when triggered the tongue instantly retracts into the creatures mouth where saliva begins breaking down the foods flesh until it's soft enough for the creature to swallow where the food continues digesting. The outer shell is very hard and it takes a full day of roasting for the shell to crack ( the meat though is extremely tasty and contains enough carbohydrates to fuel an adult for a full day). 'Eba' Creatures roughly similiar to rabbits and goats. They have large ears, and soft wool like hair that is often woven into clothing. They are about as large as a medium sized dog. They are solitary beings, and only come together during birthing season to raise their young in safety but only around two or three months where then the mother and young set off to be solitary again. Their milk is used for cheese and other milk based foods. 'Ulea' A feline/bird type creature that exists in emotionally strong prides/flocks. Body structure is whip thin, with a snakelike striking speed and poisonous bite. Their tongues are very thin so to consume necter from flowers. Their tail is prehensile and their feet are more simian. Excellent climbers these creatures are jaw droppingly beautiful with their chemeleonlike coloring (which changes according to mood) which unfortunately makes them targets for fur traders both legal and illegal. Cubs are taken care of communally and anyone who wishes to get even a mile of a birthing nest is going to get hunks of flesh taken out of them. Male Ulea attract mates by building nests at ground level of which they decorate with shiny objects and brightly colored flowers. Females usually only lay one or two eggs with 5-7 females in a single clan, the eggs harden over the course of two or three months and then the cubs hatch, afterwhich their helpless and must be constantly cared for by their mother or a nanny (nannies are typically female Ulea whose eggs either didn't hatch or some other problem happened. Their diet consists of nectar and Eba, also crawlers, which they drag to the tops of trees or high mountain sides and then drop to crack open the tough shell. 'Nego' A feline/red panda type creature that lives it's entire life in the tree's. They commonly eat birds and other small animals but will consume leaves and berries for food if meat isn't available. Their coloring is all shades of red, orange and yellow, and of course green of which their fur changes to suit the foliage like a chemeleon. Unlike the Ulea they are solitary but very friendly (Even wild ones will walk right up to a human and eat from it's hand. Studies suggest that they have a form of genetic memory that allows them to be extremely fabulous problem solvers). Nyarl A giant Orca/Mollusk type carnivore that inhabits all areas of the sea. They usually inhabit deeper water, but when hungry they can and will come into shallower areas. They can breathe both in water and off. A hunting pack is typically 5 to 7 grown individuals with young. Intelligent, ruthless, and single minded when they "want" something give it to them and back away unless it's "you" they want in which case unless your already dead. Their coloring is largely deep blue with paler blue or white patches. 'Native Sentients ' 'No Name Yet' (Humanoids) Empathic beings with golden-amber skin tone, and larger eyes due to the constant light of the planet. Eyes are entirely colored in shades of purple, green, sky blue, and orange with the color lightening or darkening depending on their emotional state. Hair color in any individual has atleast 20 different shades of color running through usually in colors of cranberry red, blue (like blueberries), or honey blonde, or ink black. Clothing is usually pants and loose shirts with robes being worn by higher class citizens and boots (common colors are crimson, purple, blue, and yellows, also orange-browns, light green is a color reserved for the highest class.) The concept of family is extremely important, since individuals can "hear" a child mentally before it's even born. During a birth, assistant healers will work by keeping the child and mother calm, mentally supporting them throughout the process. The eastern islands are unique for their bleached white stone, with houses being carved from the cliffside, tiled roofs are commonlycolored in cheerful colors or blue and yellows. Houses are typically one room with an assortment of added on room's for individual guests, the actual family sleep together on individual sleeping cots. The walls and floors are usually frescoes showcasing heroic family deeds or scenes from mythology. Glasswork is also highly prized. Meals are communally eaten at the open market square instead of at home, and no person would miss out to hear the latest gossip. Foods eaten are fruits and seasoned meat wrapped with pita like bread stuffed with herbs. Runa are the only culture that make yogurt, and it's typically added into stews and mixed with herbs to make a sauce put on meat. The water halls are a open park showcasing various fountains and plants wear those with deep troubles can find relief from the pressures of life. Many come from all over to marvel at the sight and to hear the Nolk sing (Nolk are a species of bird with brilliant yellow and green feathers and a tear inducing song that musicians envy. They are about the size of a miniature dog and are flightless). 'Arao (Humanoid)' In the western lands the Arao thrive. The vast beasts and difficult mountains make invasions from the east almost impossible. Volcanoes dot the landscape springing up new landmasses like daisies, while on the sea; murderous tides and horrific sea beasts straight out of your worst nightmares would think nothing of looking on you as a tasty snack. Due to such natural defenses the Arao have been heavily isolated, and rarely have they been seen, except by those few shipwrecked or insane enough to traverse by ship. Humanlike body sctructure but their wings are extensions of their arms (like a bat). Coloration of their wings, are based off of the ruby throated hummingbird with brilliant scarlets, blues, violets, yellows, and greens. Hair color is just as bright, with a luminous quality reminiscent of mother of pearl. Hair color comes in shades of reds, browns, and blondes. They have exceptional eyesight with their vision never diminishing with age. They can see into the ultraviolet spectrum and their color vision is roughly 50% better than a humans, being capable of seeing shades and variations in color that would blind a human. Clothing is functional; with pants, shirts, robes, and boots being common. Homes are one room raised buildings, with the "roof" being a simple canvas that can be wound or unwound as needed. Furniture is simplistic with low tables, padded cushions, and blankets decorating the home. Food is mostly culled from the sea, nectar from various flowers is drunk from bowls or added into soups. Soups and stews are the most common food, with various meats, edible flowers, and breads. Luek Warm and golden, the land is famous for it's fire wines ( a rich spicy wine faintly similar to cinnamon, with a sharp bite made with nuts). The homes are made from sunstone ( a yellow marble) and the roofs are brightly colored, frescoes are common. The people have pale blue skin due to experimentation with water dragons (force abilities) with white hair, they have claws and talons also blue scales. Ships are their pride and joy, and fishing and swimming are seen as art forms. Family houses are associated with colors and individuals have specific patterns of white tattoos they inscribe on their arms and faces ( unlike most other civilizations, showing off your body is a "good" thing, and it's not uncommon for women and men to show far more skin than most people would deem indecent. Both men and women weave bells into their hair when they fight and typically spears and bows and arrows are common. They are the only civilization to have a form of martial art, and no sane person would wish to have to fight a one on one battle. Colors worn are mostly yellow, red, orange, and green with both genders wearing pants, loose shirts, and sandals or even barefoot. They can hold their breathe for up to a full hour before needing to come up for air. 'Humans '(Psychics) The result of evolution, from original Earth. The population came out on Arcadian ships (Giant spaceships capable of acting as floating homes for thousands of people for centuries). After thousands of years trying to find a suitable planet, the result on psychics minds and the constant mental assults of hearing every thought, drove them to desperation. Finally the most talented rewired the brains of non psychics resulting in turning "normal" humans into their slaves. Once finding this planet they settled an out of the way chain of islands and are quit happy to keep to themselves. 'Plants' 'Apoa' A tree similiar to a weeping willow and a bonsai, but with flowers similiar to lily of the valley. The wood is golden with faint traces of scarlet and green. The trees grow in groves and are exceedingly precious for their spicy scent which is coveted by perfumers and it's medicinal properties. It only grows in the deepest southern islands.